The Patterson Twins And The Apprentice
by dilyshrinadin09
Summary: Selena and Apolla are witches blessed and cursed with abilities no mere child can withhold. That power is idolized by many, but hated by others as well. With their father's killer on the loose, the Patterson twins will have to overcome their weaknesses an
1. Chapter 1

1The Patterson Twins And The Return Of The Apprentice

Chapter 1

Ashes From Thy Father

The darkness of night seemed to cast across the land like a gush of wind on a winter's day. Professor Albus Dumbledore paced the hallway of the residents of Samuel and Maria Patterson. His long face looked tiered and troubled sum as his half-moon specticals were worn at the tip of his nose. Suddenly, the door opened and out came a woman with a worn out pointed black hat. She had almost a pointed face which resembled a cat's and her glasses pushed up against her eyes.

"Minerva, the child?" Dumbledore said, straightening up.

"Children, Albus," The woman who was called Minerva said, "Two. Twin girls,"

"And Maria?"

"She is fine. There was no disturbances," Minerva said with a short smile.

"Excellent news. Now, we must quickly be off to the Potter household," Dumbledore said. Suddenly, there was a cracking noise, and clouds of smoke filled the hallway. A dirty boy stood before Dumbledore and Minerva. He seemed to shiver and twitch, as if he saw a ghost.

"Professor," The boy said looking at his feet.

"Pravus, my dear lad, what is the matter?" Dumbledore said walking toward the boy called Pravus.

"It's Samuel, sir," Pravus said as he continued to gaze at his feet. Dumbledore grabbed the boy's shoulders and straightened him up.

"What happened to Samuel, Pravus?" Dumbledore said forcefully, "Answer me, lad,"

"Professor... Samuel... he's-" Pravus stuttered for words, but closed his eyes. He reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

"What is inside the box, Mr. Greyson?" Minerva asked, confusingly looking at the box.

"These are the ashes of Samuel Patterson, Professor McGonagall," Pravus said, tears forming in his eyes, "Samuel is dead," The area around the three became quiet and cold. Nothing was said nor heard, except for the soft sobs of Pravus. Dumbledore looked at Pravus in disbelief.

"Are you sure, Pravus?" He said taking his hands off Pravus' shoulders. Pravus nodded and wiped his wet nose on his rope's sleeve.

"His last breath told me to sprinkle his ashes on his newborn, so that his power and will would be with his child," Pravus said holding up the box. Dumbledore sighed and looked at Pravus and Minerva.

"I must attend to the other members of the Order. Who knows what might have happened," Dumbledore said, rubbing his forehead. He started to walk forward, then stopped and turned to Pravus.

"Was it him, Pravus?" He said, his eyebrows up and ready for answers.

"No sir," Pravus said, "It was his apprentice," Dumbledore nodded and turned. He said his goodbyes and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Pravus turned to Minerva and sighed.

"Professor McGonagall, will we always live in a world doomed in darkness?" Pravus said, gripping the box of ashes tightly. Minerva smiled sadly and rested her hand on Pravus' shoulder.

"That is unclear, Mr. Greyson, but we are doing all we can to stop... well... you-know-who," Minerva said, sighing afterwards. She opened up the door she had exited not to long ago. She entered in, Pravus following her. Maria Patterson laid in her bed with a baby cradled in her arms. She looked up at Minerva and Pravus and smiled.

"Pravus, what are you doing here?" Maria said cheerfully. Pravus said nothing and looked down at his feet. Maria looked back and forth from Pravus and Minerva, a confused look on her face. She looked at Minerva.

"What happened, Minerva?" Maria said, getting out of her bed and carried her baby over to the two. Minerva choked on words, then said, "Maria, you might want to come with me into the hallway," Maria nodded and looked down at her baby, who was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Pravus, will you hold my baby for me?" Maria said as she handed Pravus the sleeping baby with a smile, "Her name is Selena. She won't be of any trouble," Pravus nodded as he held the baby. Minerva and Maria went out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. Pravus then quickly walked over to the bed and set Selena down gently. He pulled out the box, opened it, and pressed his thumb in the ash. He spread it across the baby's forehead, which the ash soaked in instantly.

"Ok, good so far," Pravus said, dipping his thumb back in the box. He spread it across Selena's forehead again, the ash to disappear again.

"Ok, last one," Pravus said, dipping his thumb again in the ash. Just as he was going to spread the ash, a loud cry came from a baby crib. Pravus shot up and panicked.

"T-there's two? T-two?" Pravus stuttered, pacing the floor. He quickly walked over to the crib, looked at his thumb, then down at the baby.

"I don't think it matters," Pravus said, putting the ash across the baby's head, "I mean, it's not like one of you is going to be more powerful than the other, ay?" The baby stared blankly up at Pravus, but then smiled up at him. Pravus picked up the baby and set it next to her twin. He then took out a sheet of paper and cleared his throat.

"Ashes from thy father, given to they..." Pravus read looking at the babies, "Daughters. Though bless thy children with thy gifts from thy father. Let them never be led into darkness," Suddenly, Pravus heard footsteps coming towards the room. Panicking, Pravus quickly said, "Thy father's blood though protect from evil, thy will be done," After saying this, the window burst open, followed by a strong gust of wind. The door to the room opened and Minerva and Maria re-entered.

"Pravus! You're sending in a drift! You might give the twins colds!" Minerva said rushing to the window and shutting it closed. Maria held her hankey to her nose and wiped it as she looked down at her children.

"Please, Minerva. Don't call them twins," Maria said reaching down and touching the babies soft hands, "Call them by their names. Selena and Apolla. They are both different in many ways,"

"Right, yes. They are," Minerva said as she locked the window and rejoined the group. As Maria began to weep again into her hankey. Dumbledore then suddenly walked in, a dissappointed look on his face. He looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, would you be so kind to let Hagrid set off?" Dumbledore said sadly.

"The Potters. What hap-"

"Lilly and James did not make it. Harry was the only survivor. Not even Voldemort could be found," Dumbledore said. Minerva nodded and disappeared. Maria sat on the bed next to her children, not saying a word. Trying to be less noticeable as possible, Pravus snuck over to the side of Dumbledore.

"Um, Professor. I think I did the ritual wrong," Pravus said nervously, "More ash was applied to one baby more than the other one, sir,"

"Selena, I presume. I thought I felt a strong sense in power in her that no normal baby could posses,"

"But sir, how will the ritual be correct if one baby is stronger than the other?"

"Let it be this then;

Thall child whom is powerful than the other,

Cannot act with that power,

Unless her other half is by her side.

"Now you see, Pravus? Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said, grabbing his hat, "Maria, my blessing is with you. If you need me, you know where to reach me," Dumbledore then tipped his hat to Maria, then to Pravus. Albus Dumbledore than disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

The Patterson Twins And The Return Of The Apprentice

Chapter Two

Surprises

Eleven year old Selena Patterson hadn't been happier. For about the 40th time, she re-read the letter she had just received. 'Dear Ms. Patterson, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

"Gosh, Selena! It's not going to change if you keep reading it," Selena's twin sister, Apolla said with a grin before looking through her own letter.

"Isn't this wonderful? We'll get to go to school, make new friends, get into trouble _without _mum know, _and _use magic everywhere!" at this last thought, Selena burst into a fit of happy giggles, causing her to fall off her chair. Apolla fell into hysterics.

Though they were twins, the Patterson girls were quiet different. Apolla had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which had some unknown power to bring their mother to do whatever Apolla wanted, which also became a huge advantage to the sisters as they grew as professional mischief makers. She was about a half inch shorter than her twin, bust was definitely louder.

Selena, on the other hand, had long black hair and lovely green eyes. She was a little crazy at times and believed in her sister more than other sibling relationships. Around her neck was a shining necklace with a crescent moon made of pure silver, the opposite of her sister, who's necklace was made of pure gold and was in the shape of a sun. They were not only the "sweetest accessories ever!" as put by Selena, but the two sisters were able to contact each other by holding the object at the end of their necklaces and saying the others' name. This had helped them in the past few years when they wanted to be sneaky or when they were bored and grounded in different rooms.

The sisters had known about magic even since either of them could remember. Their mother had made sure that her children didn't grow up completely clueless, and had even taught them some spells for later use; for example, when they got wands. Mrs Patterson had not felt it safe fore the girls to be running around with wands, considering the major power the both of them possessed, even more concerning Selena.

Mrs. Patterson felt it best not to tell her girls about the mysterious power their deceased father had passed down to them. Selena had been given more power than Apolla, which Mrs. Patterson didn't need to have an argument between the girls about being favored. Selena had been given more power on accident. That was how it was meant to be, but she wished she could change that.

"Selena! SELENA!" Apolla screamed, jumping back into the kitchien sink.

"Wha-?" Selena, who was still laying on the floor, realized her hand which was grasping the leg of the table for balance to get up had become extremely hot. Looking at her hand, she saw fire shooting everywhere. She had just set the kitchien table on fire. Again, jumping away from the incinerating table, Selena looked at her sister for help. Apolla looked down and just happened to see their mother's wand laying by the sink. She picked ut up.

"What's that water spell, Selena?"

"I don't remember! Do something, Apolla, or mum'll kill me!"

Apolla bit her lip, her mother's wand raised and pointed at the table. She gave it a flick, but the fire seemed to become stronger.

"I know it's like Aqua something..." Selena said suddenly, trailing off though, fore, "Aqua something" was no use in their situation. Suddenly, Apolla's face lit up.

"Brilliant, Selena! Aquamenti!" Apolla exclaimed, water came shooting out of the tip of the wand, amercing the table and eventually stopping the fire, "Selena, you owe me,"

Selena figured maybe it was because she was a witch that she could suddenly do strange things, such as set the kitchien table on fire. It bothered her, though, that Apolla never had this severe of incidents happen to her. Selena just couldn't control her magic sometimes. She wondered if it was some kind of magical disability, but knew that when she went to Hogwarts, she would have the chance to get that all situated. There were only a few more days now, until they would be heading off.

It seemed that the table had just been unnoticeable when Mrs. Patterson came running into the kitchien. Apolla hastily placed the wand back onto the counter.

"It sounded very loud down here. Is there something going on?" Their mother said with the raise of her eyebrow.

"No, mum," Apolla said quickly.

"We're just very excited about our Hogwarts letters!" Selena said with a grin.

"Speaking of which," Mrs. Patterson began, "I just received an owl from a friend of mine, Pravus Greyson. He shall be taking you to Diagon Alley for your supplies,"

"You aren't coming?" Selena asked curiously.

"No, I'm not feeling up to it, deary,"

Selena and Apolla looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Their mother _never _got sick.

"When is Mr. Greyson coming to take us?" Apolla asked.

"Around 2 pm. Oh! Look at the time!" Mrs. Patterson pointed to the muggle digital clock sitting on a table in the living rom. It was 1:45.

"You have 15 minutes! Get yourselves looking representable! Selena, what _do _you have on your hands? Apolla, go help your sister," and with that, Mrs. Patterson stormed out of the room and upstairs to her room.

"Something's wrong with mum," Selena said automatically, "'Looking representable'... who is this Greyson fellow anyway? Why haven't we heard of him all these years?"

"Maybe she's just being mum," Apolla said, her face filled with concern and worry, "I mean, take a minute to _think_ for once, Selena. We're heading off to Hogwarts. She won't see us all year. She's probably worrying about the two of us," The girls stood in silence, lost in their thoughts. Finally, Apolla let out a sigh.

"Come on, Selena. Let's get the soot off your hands,"

"I feel like a kid sister, Apolla,"

"Sorry," Apolla said turning on the water from the kitchien sink. Selena stuck her hands under the cold water and washed the ashes away from her fingers. Apolla looked at the table leg, now stained with black ash. Apolla picked up her mother's wand, then handed it to Selena.

"Shall you do the honors?" Apolla said with a smile.

"I shall!" Selena said, taking the wand, "Wait, what am I shalling?"

"Fixing the table, of course," Apolla said pointing at the damaged table leg, "Mum was too daft to notice the first time. If she comes in here again, she bloody well would see it," Selena cleared her throat and pointed the wand at the table leg.

"Reparo!" She said as a blue light came out the wand. The light hit the table and the table disappeared in a puff of smoke. Selena and Apolla looked at each other, then back where the dining table had once been. Selena raised an eyebrow.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You said 'Reparo', not _Oculous_ reparous,"

"Oh. I guess I still have some more learning to do before school," Selena grinned, "Oculous reparo!" and with that, the table was back to normal.

2:– came and went. At about 2:30, Apolla came back from her position of keeping look out at the front door. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think Mr. Greyson is coming,"

"Then how are we going to get our supplies?" asked Selena, who for this past half hour had been completely silent. Apolla knew this was from nervousness.

"We'll wait a bit longer," Apolla said with confidence, though her posture showed none. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot to an unheard rhythm, "If he doesn't show up, we'll ask mum if we can use Floo Powder and go ourselves," At that moment, there was a faint 'pop' from the front door and in walked Mr. Pravus Greyson. He was panting slightly and looked rather distraught.

"The Patterson, I presume?" Pravus asked, bowing at the sisters.

"Yes. I'm Apolla, and this is Selena," Apolla introduced politely.

"Selena..." Pravus mumbled, staring at Selena. His eyes were widened, as though Selena were some incredible figure.

"Yes, that is my name," Selena stated blandly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Pravus had suddenly snapped out of his trance and was back to business, "You can call me Pravus, by the way. There was a meeting with Dumbledore on who was to take Harry Potter for his supplies, we're still trying to get him to open a letter without the stupid muggles taking it away. We may see him and Hagrid while we're shopping. I heard from your mother that she wasn't able to take you girls... So, tada!" after saything what he had to say in one, quick breath, he threw his arms up into the air to make his appearance seem dramatic. The girls stared at him blankly, still trying to process what he had just said.

"Harry Potter is in _our_ year?" Apolla asked, realization striking her face.

"You know Dumbledore? The guy from the letter?" Selena made inference to her Hogwarts letter.

"Yes, Harry Potter is in your year and I am an... well... call me an assistant,"

"Cool!" Apolla and Selena shouted at the same time.

"Now, now, settle down. Harry doesn't know he's one of the most famous people in our world, he shall find out today. Don't go wandering after the poor boy,"

"Man, living with muggles must be torture!" Selena exclaimed.

"No, just like wizards, there are good ones and bad ones. Let's keep you two good, ok?" Pravus winked and indicated to the fireplace in the living room, "Shall we be off them?" Letters slowly wrinkling away in their hands, the girls grinned, and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Diagon Alley

Apolla, Selena, and Pravus all came out of a fire place, all covered in soot. Selena dusted herself off and looked around the enormous room.

"Pravus, where are we?" Selena asked. Pravus looked at her and smiled weakly.

"We're at Gringots, the wizarding bank, Selena," Pravus said walking to the desk. Suddenly, the door opened to the bank and in walked a giant with a little boy with black hair and glasses. Apolla's eyes widen as the two walked past her. She went behind Pravus and pulled on the back of his robes.

"Mr. Pravus," Apolla said nervously, "Whose that man?" Pravus looked up from her to the tall man. He bent down at Selena and Apolla's eye level and smiled.

"That is Rubeus Hagrid, girls, or just Hagrid as everyone else calls him. He's the grounds keeper at Hogwarts," Pravus said. Selena raised an eyebrow at the man named Hagrid.

"_That's _the grounds keeper at Hogwarts? He can smash me like a bug!" Selena said. Pravus laughed nervously and stood up, seeing the goblin at the desk look over his desk and stare a them in a rude mannered way.

"Can I help you, sir?" The goblin spat as he pointed his dipped inked quill at Pravus.

"Yes, um," Pravus stuttered as he directed the girls forward, "I'm here to take the Patterson's to their vault," The goblin looked down at the girls, who returned the stare.

"How do you do today, sir?" Apolla said with a smile.

"We're _delighted _to be in your presence," Selena said with a smirk, not really meaning what she said. The goblin winced at the girls, then looked up at Pravus.

"Charming girls, you've got there," He said as he directed his quill towards the girls. Pravus scratched his head and licked his lips.

"They're not mine," Pravus said with a nervous smile.

"I never did say they _were_ yours,"

"Well, it seemed like- well... Oh, just forget it," Pravus said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a key, "Here, may we go in now?" The goblin smiled rudely and let the group go. As the group walked passed the moody goblins, Selena looked up at Pravus.

"Pravus, who was that boy with Hagrid?" Selena said as the three of them piled into a mining cart with a miniature goblin inside of it. Pravus leaned against the back of the cart.

"That, uh," Pravus stuttered, "That was Harry Potter," Selena and Apolla's eyes widened at the same time.

"_That_ was Harry Potter?" Apolla said with a smile. Selena raised her eyebrow at the thought.

"Are you serious?" Selena said, a tone in her voice, "I imagined him a lot taller,"

"Well you can't expect every dreamy boy to be taller than you,"

"That's easy for you to say, small fry,"

"By a half an inch, Selena Carla Patterson!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Apolla Maria Patterson!"

The girls lunged at each other, but was held back by Pravus' arms.

"Girls! Girls! Calm down! No more of the fuss! Your mother said you two never fight," Pravus said looking at one girl to the other.

"Well, there's always a first for something," Apolla spat with a frown on her face. Selena stuck her tongue out at her and pulled Pravus' arm away from her stomach. The cart came to a stop and the miniature goblin jumped out from the cart, followed by the girls and Pravus.

"Key please," The goblin said. Pravus handed him the key. The goblin took it and looked at Apolla.

"Hold please," The goblin said handing Apolla the lantern he was holding. Apolla took the lantern.

"Because you're the only one short enough to have level with the key hole," Apolla heard Selena say. She rolled her eyes and looked at her sister.

"Ha ha, very funny, Apolla said in a monotone voice. Selena looked around, then back at Apolla.

"Why are you looking at me?" Selena said.

"Don't play dumb with me, Selena. I heard what you said,"

"Apolla, Selena didn't say anything," Pravus said. Apolla rolled her eyes and shined the light on the door. When the door opened, Pravus, Selena, and Apolla stood in shock. The Patterson vault was completely empty. The goblin, however, stepped inside. Holding up the lamp, Apolla hoped to find a trace of something. There was a 'click' from the other end of the vault as the goblin had put the key into another hole, revealing a secret room. Opening the door, the group discovered the Patterson fortune.

"Wow. Mum must of done a lot of fixing with muggles to get this much!" Selena said with a smile. Apolla snickered over at her.

"Oh, shut up, Selena," Apolla said walking inside the hidden vault.

"Go ahead, take as much as you'll need," Pravus said, but the girls were already pulling out small leather bags and shoving as much money as they could inside, "Or... as much as you want,"

Exiting Gringots, Selena and Apolla, apparently forgetting their recent fight, began talking about Harry Potter again.

"He was pretty good looking!" Apolla said with a smile.

"Nah, he looked like a nerd to me," Selena shrugged her shoulders.

"You have the worst taste, do you know that?"

"Whatever. This year there'll be lots of guys," Selena said as she peered into a random shop window, "Lookie, Apolla! It's Ollivanders!"

"The wand shop?" Apolla asked curiously, stepping up to the window to look in with her sister. Inside, the girls could see many boxes sticking out of random places and even some laying on the floor. There was a large ladder to one side of te shelves to reach the higher boxes.

"Pravus!" Selena shouted. Pravus jumped back from the next shop window he had been staring into and came over.

"Yes?"

"We're going to get our wands. Wanna come?"

"Um... you two go on ahead. I'll be looking at this lovely..." Pravus trailed off, pointing to the shop next to them and walked away.

"Twitchy kinda fella, isn't he?" Apolla said tilting her head to the side.

"Can you blame the man, he's been hanging around you all day," Selena said jokingly as she pulled the door opened to Ollivanders. Apolla followed her inside, rolling her eyes.

"Your sarcasm is going to get you so many guys at school, Selena," Apolla said sarcastically. They closed the door behind themselves as they wiped their feet at the th mat that was placed on the floor in front of the door. It wasn't a well lit shop, but it had a pleasant feeling to it.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" Apolla said a loud. There was a small crash of glass in the background, followed by the sound of a hurried wooden chair. A gray, old man appeared between one of the shelves. As soon as he saw the girls, a smile burst upon his face.

"Ah the Patterson girls, I knew we'd finally meet at last," The old man said climbing on the ladder provided there to reach the wand boxes. The girls looked at each other, then back at the old man.

"I take it you're Mr. Ollivander," Selena said looking at the man.

"Too right you are, young lady," Mr. Ollivander said taking out two wand boxes and handed them to the girls, "Here you are. An oak encrusted wand with unicorn hair. Try them out," Selena and Apolla waved the wands at the same time, the beams hitting a plant and catching it on fire.

"Nope. Those aren't the right ones," Mr. Ollivanders said.

"Mr. Ollivanders... your plant is on fire," Apolla said looking up at Mr. Ollivanders in a strange way.

"Not to worry, my dear. And if you keep your face in the expression, it'll stay that way," Mr. Ollivander said, taking two more boxes out. He gave the wands to the girls again and stood back. The girls waved the wands, making a window break.

"Nope, not at all," Mr. Ollivanders shook his head, hastily taking the wands from the girls' hands. Walking out of view, they could hear him murmuring to himself, "Maybe, just maybe," He returned not a minute later with two small leather boxes in his hands and said, "Try these, ladies," Selena and Apolla both picked a box. When opened, they revealed two wands unlike either of them had ever seen before. Selena's was silver and Apolla's was gold. In their hands, the wands began to vibrate and sparks of blue and green burst out of the ends.

"Yes! Yes! These must be it!" Mr. Ollivander shouted with glee, his eyes sparkling. The girls looked up from the boxes at Mr. Ollivanders.

"Excuse me, sir," Selena asked nicely, "But what are so interesting about these wands that made you all 'I wonder, I wonder'?"

"Those wands are the same exact type of wand I sold to your father. In your two's case, these wands choose you because of your story," Mr. Ollivanders said, stroking his chin, "but the different colored sparks are very mind boggling,"

"If it helps, sir, I am less powerful than my sister," Apolla said, pointing to Selena with her thumb.

"Yes, yes, I know," Mr. Ollivander said with a wave of his hand, ringing up the girls wand total, "I've heard about it. It's just the colors are confusing,"

"How so, sir?" Selena asked. Mr. Ollivander paused, then looked at the two girls.

"Your wand spat blue sparks, am I right?" Mr. Ollivander said to Selena, her to nod in agreement. Mr. Ollivanders continued, "And her's spat green," The girls nodded. Apolla laid the wand on the counter.

"Te sparks have nothing to do with power, does it sir?" Apolla said looking up at the old man.

"Not with how much, Miss Patterson," Mr. Ollivanders said, "but of what kind of power,"

"What kind of power?" Selena asked confused.

"That, I am not sure of yet, but when I find out, you'll be the first to know," Mr. Ollivanders replied, finishing his calculations, "Now, pay up,"

Leaving the wand shop, Apolla and Selena went in search of Pravus. Entering the next store, they found a variety of different animals. Pravus was looking at a rather large eagle owl, and when he went to touch it, it would nip at his fingers fiercely, scaring the poor man.

"OOH! LOOKIE!" Selena exclaimed, "KITTIES: she ran over to a small section of the store where there were many cages containing cats in a variety of colors. Selena was taking an interest to a small silver one.

"How do they get their fur to change color?" Apolla asked Pravus, who had just noticed the girls' arrival.

"Uh... some different breed, I guess," Pravus answered un-confidently.

"Pravus? Can I buy this one?" Selena asked, acting like a little girl wanting candy. She had already taken the cat out of the cage, much to the shopkeepers surprise, and was holding it in her arms, stroking it softly.

"Don't you want an owl?" Pravus asked.

"Oh, no. I'll just use the owl I know Apolla is going to buy,"

"You will not!" Apolla said angry as she stroked the eagle owl Pravus had tried to stroke before, "Get your own!"

"No! No! Please no more fighting!" Pravus said quickly, stepping between the girls, who had both pulled out their new wands and were about to attack, "Hey nice wands! They look familiar..." Pravus trailed off, biting his lip.

"Mr. Ollivanders said they were like our father's," Apolla said, "did you know him?"

"Well... yes. I did know Samuel..." Pravus looked like he was on the verge of telling a fairly long story, but Selena cut him short.

"I think I'll name it Comet!"

"Selena! Mind your manners!" Apolla snapped.

"Your father was a wonderful man," Pravus started, "It is so tragic that his life was cut short by murder,"

"Father was... murdered? Apolla said, a shocked expression on her face. Selena looked up from the cat and looked at Pravus.

"Who killed him?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's apprentice," Pravus said. A silence fell over the trio. All that could be heard were loud hoots from the owls and a soft purring noise coming from comet.

"Was our father..." Apolla started, her voice breaking, "_involved_ with him?"

"No, he was not a Death Eater," Pravus said firmly, "He was involved with The Order Of The Phoenix, an organization against You-Know-Who. Of course, he was discovered working for the Order, and with the power he had-"

"He had power?" Selena asked, "Like mine? Like Apolla?"

"Your mother never told you?" Pravus asked, a hint of concern touching his voice.

"No," Apolla said slowly, raising her eyebrow, "What do _you _know?"

"I can't tell you everything now. You're too young. But when your father dies, I was to take his ashes and give them to his child so his power could be passes on. I thought Selena was the only child. This is why Selena has more power than you, Apolla. She was given more ashes,"

Not much was spoken after that. Selena had bought Comet, and Apolla, to Pravus' shock, bought the large eagle owl, naming it Midnight. After leaving the store, they headed to the robes store to get fitted for school robes. After a lot of pinching and poking, and Apolla's small squeal of delight as Harry Potter walked in, which caused her to fall off the stand she was standing on, the girls had only to get their books.

"Do we have to buy _all _of these?" Selena asked, curiously, "How are we supposed to carry _all _of these around with us?"

"You're not going to have all these classes at the same time, Selena," Apolla answered, pulling A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot off of a shelf and onto the floor with her other books. The bookstore had been a surprise to them. They didn't know that so many book existed, and to fit them all in one store! It was quite fascinating.

"Apolla! Lookie! Hogwarts, A History. That's awesome!" Selena exclaimed, reaching for the books. As her hand touched the side of the book, a girl with long bushy brown hair came quickly to her side and took the book away.

"I've been looking for this everywhere!" The girl said happily. She put it on top of her pile of what seemed to be at least fifteen books.

"Hey! I wanted that!" Selena whined, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Sorry, but I'm positive I've been wanting this ages longer than you," The girl paused, "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Apolla butted in, stopping Selena from starting an argument with the girl, "I'm Apolla Patterson, and this is my sister, Selena. We're first years,"

"Oh, so am I!" The girl smiled, revealing buck teeth, "I'm Hermonie Granger. I'm a muggle born, so this magic is a bit new to me. I can tell you two are wizard born, you're already wearing robes," She pointed to the girls.

"Yeah..." Selena said, seeming very uninterested, "Well, we better go pay, Apolla. Pravus is waiting for us. We'll see you soon, Hermonie!" Selena took her books and walked away, Apolla following, seeming very unhappy with her sister.

"What was wrong with her?" Apolla demanded, once they were out of the store. Pravus was leading them back to Gringots to take them home.

"Nothing, she just seems kinda... weird,"

"You didn't give her a chance!" Apolla said angry, "Oh well, not my problem," She turned to Pravus, who jumped thinking that she would yell at him too, "Will we see you again, Mr. Pravus?"

"Um... maybe. I'm not sure. We'll see where time takes us. But we'll defiantly cross paths again," Pravus answered with a confident nod. The girls smiled at Pravus, hoping their next encounter with him would be a good one. Maybe they could find out more about their father this way.

"Well, we've reached the fireplace," Pravus said, pointing out the obvious, "Tell your mother hello. Bye!" He threw in some floo powder and motioned for the girls to step inside. As they did, they saw him run quickly out of sight.

"Weird fellow," Apolla heard Selena say in her head. As though she hadn't said anything, Selena shouted, "The Patterson Residence!" and the two sped back home, their journey to Hogwarts creeping every so quickly up to them.


End file.
